


For the Fans

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [141]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So Erik Kripke and the other writers decided to make a fan-week or something like that, with all the fans otp’s and of course there has to be wincest. In the closet Jensen/Jared, and then not in the closet anymore Jensen/Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Fans

**Prompt** : So Erik Kripke and the other writers decided to make a fan-week or something like that, with all the fans otp’s and of course there has to be wincest. In the closet Jensen/Jared, and then not in the closet anymore Jensen/Jared.

 

“You want us to do _what?_ ” Jared and Jensen gasped in unison. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Eric wheedled.

“You want us to go on camera and have sex,” Jensen deadpanned.

“No,” Eric corrected. “We just want to tip our hat to the fans. A fan week to celebrate everything the fans love. You know, Sam and Dean will make out a little bit, other people will make out a little bit, and I dunno. We’ll see how explicit it gets.”

Jensen exhaled sharply. “How about not explicit at all? Or better yet, nonexistent?”

“I’ll give you some time to think about it,” Sera said. She dragged Eric out of the room.

Jared turned to Jensen. “You know, making out on screen would be doing the same thing we do in private.”

“But it’s _on screen_ ,” Jensen emphasized. “We’d be doing it in front of millions of viewers. And come on, are you telling me you want to act out _all_ the ships? Even the ones involving us kissing other people?”

Jared frowned. He hadn’t considered that, but it sounded less appealing now. “We have a contract.”

“So? Nowhere in the contract does it say I’m obligated to make out with my costar,” Jensen retorted.

Jared shot him a hurt look. “I thought you _liked_ making out with me.”   
“Of course I do, baby,” Jensen said quickly. “I like kissing you more than anything in the world. But when we kiss, I want it to be for _us_. I don’t want it to be it’s scripted. Do you see where I’m coming from?”  
Jared could understand him. “Okay. I get it. We’ll talk to Eric.”

Eric didn’t budge on the subject, and eventually convinced Jared and Jensen to do _one_ episode centered on wincest. The two stars were against the idea of destiel or any other pairing.

“I still don’t want to do this,” Jensen huffed.

Jared smiled sympathetically. “It’s okay. We’ll do this quickly and get it over with.”

The two men took their place on the set. Eric settled into his chair. “Action!”

Dean discovered that Sam had been reading fanfiction and he was confronting his brother about it. “What were you thinking?”  
Sam was bright read with embarrassment. “They’re just _stories_ , Dean.”

“Stories about _us_ having _sex_!” Dean pointed out. “It’s crazy! It’s immoral! For god’s sake, it’s _incest_!”

Sam’s puppy dog eyes watched Dean. “Are you calling our relationship immoral?”

“Sam, we’re not _in_ a relationship,” Dean responded. Sam turned away, trying to conceal the pain in his eyes and Dean immediately felt bad. “Aw, come on Sammy. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, you just meant that the idea of a more than brotherly relationship repulses you,” Sam muttered. “Didn’t realize you were so ashamed of me.”

“I’m not ashamed of you, Sam,” Dean corrected. “But come on. It’s taboo. Those fangirls have wild imaginations.”

Sam ducked his head. “What if I want it?”  
Dean scrunched his eyebrows. “Want _what_?”

“A relationship with you,” Sam said quietly. “A romantic relationship with you.”

Dean fell quiet. Of course the idea had occurred to him before. He’d played it off as blue balls and went out to fuck a girl, but always imagined smart, hazel eyes staring at him and a deep, masculine voice panting his name. And now Sam was telling him that he could have all that. All he had to do was say yes. Sam’s eyes were big and hopeful and Dean caved. “I want that too.”

Sam threw his arms around his brother and the next thing he knew they were making out. “God, Dean,” Sam moaned.

“Oh, Sammy.” Dean fell back onto the bed and cradled his brother’s face in his hands. “I love you so much.”   
“Love you too,” Sam groaned. “I wanna have sex with you so bad!”

Jensen slipped out of Dean to stroke Jared’s face. “Ready?” He asked, quiet enough that only Jared heard.

Jared nodded. “Let’s do this.”

The prop guys had put a bottle of lube within reach, so all Jared had to do was swing his arm over and grab the bottle. The two boyfriends quickly peeled off layers of clothing. The camera would capture the idea of the two men having sex, but the network had vetoed full-frontal nudity. It didn’t mean the viewers wouldn’t get a great view of Jensen’s incredible ass. Jared still felt a little bitter about that, he felt Jensen’s ass belonged to him and he was the only one who got to ogle it. Jensen was well practiced in opening himself up and knew just the right amount of lube to use, and the exact angle of his fingers that would tease his prostate. He had three fingers up his ass and he was writhing. The directors had decided they would film with Dean on his stomach and Sam fucking into him. Jensen was okay with this even though he really would rather be facing Jared.

When Jared felt his boyfriend was satisfactorily opened up, he lined his dripping cock up to Jensen’s hole. “Gonna make you scream, Dean.” He pushed inside and moaned. Jensen always felt incredible around his dick. His ass was hot and tight and Jared didn’t stop until he was fully inside of him. “How do you feel?”

“Good,” Jensen panted. “Go ahead, Sam, I feel good.”

Jared started to move in and out of Jensen’s ass. His cock tugged on Jensen’s rim the way he liked it and he moaned. “Sam, Sam, Sammy!”

“Dean,” Jared moaned. “You’re amazing!” Jensen couldn’t believe he remembered his lines during sex. Usually his brain short-circuited and he couldn’t think past _JesusIloveJared_ and _feelssogood_. “Dean, oh my god!” Sam cried.

Jensen was nearing his orgasm and he frantically humped the bed. Jared thought it would be so hot to see Jensen lose it on camera. He would have to watch this episode repeatedly.  He leaned down to murmur in Jensen’s ear. “Come on, Jen. Come apart for me.”

Jensen keened. “Oh, oh, _Sam_!” He screamed and he felt Jensen’s body spasm with orgasm.

“So hot,” Jared muttered. He pumped his hips rapidly until he felt his own orgasm explode inside Jensen. He wrapped his arms around Jensen and nuzzled into his neck. They kissed lovingly and barely heard the director yell “cut!”

“Uh, guys?” Eric said. “We’re done with the scene now. You can stop kissing.”

Jared was frozen, knowing how Jensen didn’t want to come out of the closet. Jensen just smiled and pulled Jared in for another kiss. “Nah. I’m not done yet.”

The next morning there was a headline in the magazine: _Jared and Jensen— the fangirls were right!_ Neither of them saw it though, curled up on the couch and trading soft, slow kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the fics are coming slowly, i'm close to finishing up my list and i'm trying to come up with a big bang fic for next year. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
